


Sugar, Yes Please

by BrandenJacob



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Reid, Bottom Spencer, Co-workers, Established Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Established Relationship, Garcia watches, Kissing, M/M, Moreid, My First Work in This Fandom, Needy Spencer, Semi-Public Sex, Top Derek, Top Morgan, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandenJacob/pseuds/BrandenJacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer didn't plan on being at the office finishing his reports until almost midnight.<br/>He didn't plan on getting fucked in the office either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Yes Please

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first moreid and idk I hope you like it because I'm new to this fandom/this ship. idk. this is a mess, but feedback would be A+
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: as a gay boy I feel it my duty to make you aware that this is NOT proper prep for anal and spit is the WORST lube ever - Reid just wanted it a bit rough. don't actually do that irl unless you know what anal feels like. please.

"You okay over there, pretty boy?" Derek asked his boyfriend in a smoother and huskier tone than he'd ever let anyone else hear. In just a glance, he could see how tense Spencer was; his brows were knitted, his top lip was sucked into his mouth, and the cap eraser he'd put on his pencil was tapping incessantly on the desk. Derek's voice broke the trance he'd been in, and he looked over with a little half-smile. 

"I just hate working like this, at a desk, and dealing with this stuff I thought we were done with," he explained, speaking quickly. 

"We could.." Derek began softly, inevitably going to say they could go home and get some sleep, but Hotch made it very clear that these reports needed to be done by Friday - and that was tomorrow. It was just the busy time of year for them, right on the cusp of Autumn when everyone seemed to be losing their minds. Files had just gotten backed up, reports needed to be finished, and that had lead to later nights - and less time alone for the two of them. 

"No," Spencer said quickly. "I'm .. fine." He broke his gaze with Derek and went back to what he was writing. "I just really was hoping we'd get home sometime tonight," he added. They had woken up separately for the first time in weeks that morning, and their night before had been cut short by Reid's exhaustion, and he just wasn't used to going this long without Derek. One week, thirteen hours, and sixteen minutes. The clock clicked loudly as the minute hand drug itself forward. Seventeen minutes. Derek stood up. The movement in Garcia's peripheral vision made her check the monitor with all the security cameras on it. Derek was talking - but she wouldn't be able to hear. 

"I'll make some coffee. After these files, we each have two left, and we'll go home," he was stern but not harsh, and his fingertips brushed across Spencer's back as he passed. Garcia gasped, definitely not planning on looking away from the pair now. There had been speculations of them being more than just friends floating around the team for a while now, even something of a wager over who would catch them first. (Unofficially, of course, because fraternization). After the touch, Spencer had looked up to watch him through the glass. Every move he made was fluid and slow, which wasn't unusual, but Spencer knew this was deliberate. Once he got the coffee started, he pulled the hem of his grey v-neck up to wipe his forehead. Spencer couldn't help but wet his lips at the thought of how sweet the skin of his abs and hips tasted. The shirt dropped, and Spencer got up to join him. He leaned back on the counter and slipped his hands into his pockets. 

"Tease," he commented. 

"I just came to make my baby some coffee," he said with a saccharine smile. He moved to pour a cup. "Would you like-"

"Sugar?" Spencer cut him off. "Yes, please," he said quietly. Derek didn't pour yet, instead he reached to put the sugar in first. Spencer leaned a little closer. "Yes," he whispered in his ear. "Please." Derek pushed away what he was doing and picked Spencer up and put him on the counter. Spencer's legs quickly snaked around his waist as Derek cuffed his chin to tilt it up and finally connected their lips. Garcia's eyes widened and her heart absolutely lurched in her chest - she knew she was squealing so loud on the inside that she could probably be heard. She was so happy for the two of them, but that turned to something else soon enough. Spencer had smiled slightly, but now he was kissing just as feverishly as Derek. 

"Damn baby," Derek said with a breathy little laugh as he eased off. Spencer went for his neck, licking over a vein. 

"Who else is still here?" he asked, his hands going for Derek's belt. Derek didn't even move to push his hands away. 

"Garcia," he murmured and hiked Spencer's shirt up so he could really grip onto his hips. Spencer's demeanor changed and he immediately leaned away. 

"Don't do that," Garcia whispered to herself like she was watching a movie. She was completely entranced now by what she was seeing. 

"Isn't there a camera in here?" Spencer nearly shrieked. There was, but Spencer wouldn't find it, because Derek just shook his head and brushed their lips without kissing, then he licked Spencer's lips softly. 

"Shh, I want you so much," he cooed against his mouth. Spencer cupped Derek's face in both hands and tentatively started kissing him again. Derek slowly thumbed over Spencer's hipbone, dipping periodically into the waistband of his slacks and he didn't dare break the kiss. He knew he was the only thing in existence that could make Spencer's genius mind slow down, and it was working now. Spencer's hands went back to working his belt. Finally, he got his pants open, and pushed them down just so. The pale slender hand wrapped around Derek's heavy cock, making both of their breaths catch. In just a few movements, Spencer's shirt had been discarded to the floor and he was clinging to Derek, tugging him with one hand as Derek ravaged his neck and clutched all over his back. Derek dropped to his collar bone to suck a very obvious mark. 

"Fuck me," Spencer whimpered. "I want you to fuck me right here."

"That's naughty, pretty boy," Derek chuckled, but he helped Spencer get his pants down around his thighs, right above the knees that were now folded against his chest. Derek kneaded the flesh of his ass, inching closer and closer to his hole. Garcia was still watching as Spencer writhed from the slightest of touches, she watched his face as his mouth fell slack and she knew moans were coming from his throat. Spencer's eyes were shut tight, and he whimpered when the warm pad of Derek's finger finally rubbed a circle over his rim. "The lube is in your bag, angel," he cooed, and Spencer reached down and pulled Derek's hand up to his mouth, slowly licking his lips. 

"I don't want it," he said softly before he began wetly sucking on Derek's first two fingers. Derek gripped his cock just in time to feel it twitch, and he couldn't help but groan as a slight drip of precum escaped his slit. 

"That's it babe..." His tongue danced over the fingertips and down towards his palm, and then he released them, watching Derek with huge hazel eyes. Derek caught the hint. Sometimes Spencer could be very needy, and he needed a little something _more_ , and Derek was always glad to give it to him, which is precisely why he went ahead and pushed those two soaked fingers right inside of his pale ass, all the way to the hilt. The stuttered whimper that tumbled from Spencer's plush lips was enough to make Derek's knees go weak. He started working the digits in and out of his lover, twisting them as he began to talk. "You gonna suck my cock like that too, baby?" he asked. "Get it wet for this hole?" The words elicited a quick and desperate nod from the doctor. 

"Let me taste it," he panted. "I don't want to wait." Derek nodded and backed off, Spencer's body was so ready that he could barely get it to cooperate as he found his way to his knees in front of Derek. Derek rarely received oral from Spencer, it just wasn't a common occurrence in their bedroom, so most of the time he would try to slow the moment down, but his boy was so starved for him right now - all he could do was push back those messy brown curls as Spencer leaned in to wrap his swollen pillowy lips around Derek's head. He twirled his tongue all over the length of him as he bobbed his head, sucking lightly; Derek's head was spinning. He made quick work of soaking Derek's long cock with his spit, and he flicked his eyes up innocently as he pulled away, lips even wetter than they were. Derek groaned as he nodded, pulling Spencer up and helping him get back to the position he was in. They were kissing as Derek lifted him up and pushed his knees to his chest again, then he scooted him closer to the edge for more leverage. Garcia couldn't believe her eyes, or the warmth spreading in her lower abdomen as she watched, almost afraid to breathe and break their concentration on one another. Derek made sure he was looking right in Spencer's eyes as he lined up, and the boy gave a slight nod, encouraging him. Spencer knew, no matter what science told him, time had absolutely ceased to exist in the few seconds they were suspended their in eye contact. Derek finally sank between those pale and pretty cheeks, and into Spencer's ready body. He made a muffled sound of raw pleasure into the boy's shoulder as he finally seated himself inside, feeling every muscle drag and stretch to accommodate him, and the boy's body heat was making him wild. Spencer hugged his knees and Derek held his hips as he started fucking into him. Spencer's cock was pressed and rubbing up against his stomach. Derek's hands found their way up to Spencer's biceps for better leverage, and the way he could completely close his hand around that part of Spencer made him dizzy. His pretty boy was so delicate, but with his head leaned back on that counter, and his hole hungrily swallowing all Derek had to give, and his whole body sweating lightly, and his cheeks absolutely pink.... the way he just loved to be _fucked_

"You're so hot for me, sweet pretty little boy, your hole is so fucking tight," he praised. The friction was already tipping Spencer toward the edge. Derek pulled him closer and tilted his hips up, making Spencer cry out. Derek marveled at the animalistic growl that came from Spencer's mouth, which was the perfect picture of sin with the way he was biting his lip. His cum painted his chest in wet ropes and he was shaking now, panting as he struggled to get enough air in his lungs. Derek only managed a few more pumps into him before he was painting a masterpiece of his own, all over Spencer's insides - some of his release even dripping out and making Spencer feel so wet. The warmth of it in the place that Spencer was most sensitive, sent a weak second wave through him. When they took it slow enough, sometimes he could cum more than once - making him part of the roughly 18% of males who could experience multiple orgasms. That isn't what this was, though. This had been too much all at once for his body to even comprehend something that intense and complicated. His legs were liquid when Derek finally pulled out of him, and he let them melt away from his body to hang off the counter. Derek moved to kiss him, licking languidly into his hot and breathless mouth. Spencer clutched his biceps, and used that to sit himself up. He reached out, fumbling a bit as he rubbed on Derek's damp chest. Eventually, Derek moved away and found some paper towels to clean them up, and then they quickly re-dressed and re-composed themselves. Spencer was all smiles. Garcia's jaw had surpassed the floor, and had dropped all the way down into hell, she was sure of it.

"Maybe I can actually get some work done now," Spencer commented with a little bit of a laugh, awkward in the best way. Derek smiled and kissed his cheek, thankful for the millionth time that he was one of few people who could experience Spencer this relaxed and this happy. They started walking back to their desks. 

"Maybe I can too, without you staring at me like a lion that's been half starved," Derek teased, managing to pinch his butt before he planted it back in his chair. 

"You know, a lot of people don't know that it's actually the lioness that will hunt for prey-" Spencer began, and he didn't stop. Derek shook his head, grinning like a fool. 

"I love you, you know that, right?" he cut Spencer off to say. 

"Of course I know that," he replied, laughing at how beautiful Derek was when he smiled. "Get your work done."

Garcia was breathless in shock and pushed herself away from the desk, hands accidentally pressing a button, turning on the sound just in time to hear Spencer say: 

"I love you too, Morgan."


End file.
